Lydia Deetz and the killer droids
by Captain leon
Summary: Lydia Deetz and Percy will have to run away from murderous androids. Fanfic retelling/crossover of robotech and Black Magic M-66, specifically in the prelude to Shadow Chronicles.
1. The M-66s

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer: this is a non-profit fanfiction that does not attempt to infringe the rights of those who have legal ownership of the franchises: Beetlejuice; Robotech, the sentinels; Black Magic M-66._

.

.

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE KILLER DROIDS**

 **Chapter 1: The M-66s**

.

The night was torrid, the jungle vegetation was moving strongly due to the storm that darkened everything except for the times when the rays illuminated the surface of the place for a second. Without warning, the total blackness is desecrated by a deafening noise; powerful lights illuminate the place and the vegetation moves much more due to the motors of several Horizont class transport ships.

Soldiers armed on foot or in Cyclones, spread strategically around the site, while other personnel are responsible for moving and assembling machines of various kinds. In the end, they move a series of huge boxes to the open space that could very well be coffins, which are being checked by a couple of scientists.

"Major, units are ready," reports a soldier to the officer in charge of the operation.

"Professor Matthews, Professor Slade, you can activate the M-66s now."

"Professor Matthews, as creator of the Puppet Project, you have the honor."

An elderly man with very thick glasses approaches the console and with the simple press of a key he makes what looked like coffins open, a fog comes out of them that is dispersed by the storm and then emerges at a steady pace androids that resemble Japanese puppets of natural size to the human, but have female hairstyles. The androids go to the depths of the jungle in the midst of the storm.

The Major heads to a console and speaks through the screen communicator.

"Team Eye, Beholder, Dollar, how's the transmission coming."

"Eye team, transmission without interference. Beholder team, transmission without interference. Dollar Team, perfect transmission, sir."

"Sir, the invid hive has detected the M-66s and already sent inorganics to destroy them."

"Of what kind?"

"All types except hellcats, which are on patrol in gamma sector 7b, but they're coming back now sir."

"Don't worry Mayor, Professor Matthews designed and programmed the M-66s to destroy any kind of inorganics," Slade informed him.

"We will see... I wish the test had been conducted in a calmer climate, but it is the deadline and General Edward wants results not now but for yesterday."

The Major was not disappointed as the M-66 units destroyed the inorganic ones, however, he felt a chill on his back as he saw from the different monitors how the regent's inorganic ones were destroyed. The m-66s not only employed the numerical advantage in their favor, but also used guerrilla and other tactics that used only special shock and retreat forces. The Major expected one Terminator-style "show" and what he saw was something of a ninja clan with black op military training and high-tech weaponry.

"Impressive."

"The real test begins just after Major, the hellcats have just arrived and now they will face the M-66s," Slade told him.

"There's nothing to worry about," said Professor Matthews, "although the hellcats are non-bi-pedal inorganic and their danger lies in their speed and animal attack, the M-66s have a self-learning, guerilla-intelligence-centric, class combat programming, unlike the hellcats, which have only tracking and elimination programming."

And it was true, the hellcats were no match for the M-66s, although in direct combat the androids were inferior to the hellcats, in the end the victory was for the androids.

The Mayor was silent for a few seconds and then turned to the monitor.

"Teams Blade, Balzac, Dago and Red Eye teams: enter the hive, destroy any opposition, secure the place and the invid brain, the latter is a priority."

The major addressed the scientists and looked at them sternly but pleasingly.

"Well Professor Matthews, it seems you will get a juicy contract with REF."

.

.

A few days later inside the city of Kroiniagh la Vecth.

The city was located on an arid planet that previously belonged to the Robotech Masters race and was later abandoned. It was now the place where civilians and non-essential military personnel of the REF were stationed.

On the outskirts of the city in a new building (safely made by humans), a young girl named Ferris came to the table for breakfast.

"Hi Lydia, Percy, thank you for waiting for me."

"You´re welcome Ferris," Lydia replied, while Percy watched TV for fun.

Ferris and Lydia were as different in appearance as daylight at night, Ferris had light blonde hair and she also had blue eyes, while Lydia had black hair and eyes of the same color. Both girls met when the ancient city of robotech masters finally opened their first school, and on the first day Ferris discovered Lydia's secret, seeing by accident how Lydia's cat became a human being (well actually a Cat Boy). Percy found himself magically hiding his ears and tail when he was discovered and tried to conceal it, but Ferris did not allow herself to be deceived. In the end, the two girls told each other their secrets: Lydia had a cat that turned into a Cat Boy and once saved her from an evil ghost named Beetlejuice, and Ferris had a grandfather working on an ultra-secret project to build combat androids.

"Look, look, girls," Percy told them urgently to watch the news.

"... yes, these are the images of the independent reporter Sybel that she took this morning and that we bring exclusively for you."

"The military are the scum of the human race, we will let those beggars continue to lead us to war and devastation, I tell them enough, let us return home, let us return to Earth," said a man of oriental build and long hair, while a multitudinous march advanced at a fast pace through the streets of the city, while detonations of dynamite were heard nearby.

"That Lynn Kyle is cute, isn't he, Lydia?"

"I don't know Ferris, it seems to me that he only uses pacifism as an excuse to unleash his hatred against the military."

"But he's handsome, isn't he?" The blonde insisted, Lydia sighed and continued to eat breakfast.

"How boring you are, since you don't like the boy, how about if we go tonight to have fun in the center, Percy can also go."

"Let's go Lydia, we're on vacation and I want to play in the arcade."

"Percy, what's the magic with which you hide your ears and tail?" Lydia asked.

"It is Ocultar Apariencia."

"And what happens if you suddenly get scared?" Lydia asked again.

"My... my ears and tail come out..."

"That's why you can't go to the arcade, the last time you were almost discovered in that zombie game: "the house of the dead: REF's ghost ship"."

"Waaaa" Percy started crying.

"Calm down Percy, we'll go to other places just as fun," Ferris told Percy, which cheered him up quite a bit.

.

.

At that very moment in the city's sewers, Lynn Kyle and his group of "pacifists" tried to enter a military compound surreptitiously.

"Keep going, you just have to put up with the smell a little more and soon we will arrive at the place."

"Are you sure they keep the weapons here?" a man asked.

"Yes, I am, one of Professor Slade's assistants told me so (I seduced her), they are supposed to be a kind of robots in human form, we can't let the military use them, if they succeed, the war will continue and we won't be able to return to Earth, and more importantly, the military will appear as the heroes and we will stop being so great in front of the babes."

All the men laughed at the joke, though some suspected that Lynn Kyle was serious.

Once inside the compound, the men placed explosives all over the site, using fake videos to show the security of the building and deactivated all the alarms.

"It was fortunate that an invid scorpion ship approached this system, all the ships, their veritechs and mechas went to intercept the invid in case they discovered the existence of the city" with an ironic glance he communicated this to his men.

"Yes, we were lucky, otherwise we would never have entered this place."

"And if we're luckier, most of the pilots and male crew will die, and I'll have more hotties for myself, I mean for us," Kyle corrected.

This time few men laughed, as they definitely thought their leader's "jokes" were serious. A few minutes later, part of the military science complex exploded, killing several people including Kyle's "informant" (anyway, there are more where she came from, Kyle thought).

The "coffins" of the M-66s protected their androids and they were liberated, passing their program of destruction from inorganic to: destruction of all living humanoids.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _This fanfic was translated from Spanish into English using the DeepL program, and my knowledge of English. Forgive any grammatical and punctuation errors._

 _._

 _._

 _Lydia Deetz and the killer droids_

 _Original tittle: Un gato contra los M-66_


	2. Droids out of control

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

.

.

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE KILLER DROIDS**

 **Chapter 2: Droids out of control**

Already in the afternoon, a group of youngsters were already having an aperitif.

Lydia, this cake is delicious.

"I'm glad you like it Percy, it's not good that now you can enjoy the flavor of sweetness," said Lydia.

"Heh? Don't cats get the taste of candy?" Ferris asked.

"Nope, cats don't feel the sweetness, how good it is to have taste buds for the sweetness in my human form (or cat boy)."

Their merry conversation was interrupted by an explosion. All the diners felt it and went out to see what was going on.

They saw a source of heat on the other side of the city and on this a black column of smoke, which little by little was harder to observe because the night was already falling. Suddenly, a military helicopter flew close to the street, although it movement was erratic and as it approached to Lydia, she could see that a kind of Japanese mannequin was flying the device and next to it was someone's decapitated body.

The helicopter passed by, but then a series of screams made them look back. An army of life-sized Japanese mannequins were moving on their own and attacking people. The three friends watched the scene for a few seconds still, but once their brains were connected they fled the scene.

"What's going on!" Ferris shouted.

"Girls over here," shouted Percy, pointing to a door that looked like the pantry, and everyone entered the place. Percy being outside, followed Lydia's instructions and arranged to throw the sample snack counter against the pantry door and tore a pair of tablecloths and placed them so that anyone would think someone had already looted the place and no one was inside, then Percy turned into a cat and walked through the door half open.

The minutes passed and it turned out that Lydia's tactics did work, the M-66s entered the restaurant, but did not enter the pantry.

"How long will we have to stay here," Ferris muttered.

"I don't know, I have no signal, all communications are dead."

"I can go out in my cat form and investigate," Percy suggested. Lydia was worried and ready to deny this option, when a noise indicated that someone was trying to get into the pantry. First they removed the table and then one hand tried to open the sliding metal door.

Percy stood in front of the girls and prepared to attack the android when a loud voice rumbled in the place.

"Leakey, are you here?" a woman said forcefully.

"Hey, you're human," Percy shouted.

"Who are you people?" the woman asked.

"Hey, I know you, you're that reporter, Sybel," Ferris said.

"And who are you?" Sybel asked again.

"She is Lydia, Ferris and I am Percy, we hid in this place when the mannequins attacked."

"They're not mannequins, they're experimental combat droids, I suppose."

"How do you know that?" Ferris said eagerly.

As an independent reporter, I was investigating the latest militia movements, and I came across something murky, apparently a group of soldiers who I think were special ops soldiers, were putting up a blockade to stop those machines that apparently call them M-66 from entering the city center, but they were unsuccessful. The military seemed to be very tough and professional but they were (literally) destroyed by robots, some penetrated the military base at the edge of the city and took four helicopters, others took a tank but soldiers flew them with infantry missiles, the bulk of the androids headed for the city, I think they were about three hundred.

"Three hundred!" Ferris shouted, "We're not going to tell it."

"Ferris calm down," Lydia said as she approached her friend who was beginning to cry.

"And who exactly were you looking for?" Percy asked.

"To my "friend" Leakey, the imbecile left me after we were captured by the military, the position where I was arrested was also attacked, it is a miracle that I am alive. His wife owns this place, I thought he might be around, you know, the idiot stole my footage."

"Do you think it's convenient to stay here, or go somewhere else?" Lydia asked.

"It would be best if we went to the Gloval Tower, I heard the soldiers who had to find the granddaughter of a certain Dr. Matthews and move her to that place, to evacuate her with a transport ship."

"That's my grandfather! If you take us there, we can be safe," Ferris said.

"Great girl! You're our ticket out of here, but I don't think we're just walking to the Gloval Tower just like that, I think it would be best to use the sewers to that place."

The three friends were impressed with Sybel's determined gaze, with her blue hair and heavily tanned skin she looked like a cat about to attack.

.

.

Already in the sewers, the four of them were occasionally consulting a map that Sybel had.

"I didn't think the sewers was that big," Ferris told them.

"It is so that in this way recycling and any loss of water is better managed; remember that we are in the middle of a desert and..." Lydia then stopped talking and covered her mouth with both hands.

Sybel walked a few steps forward and discovered a man's body on the spot, it was Leakey.

Sybel took the man's video camera and played the recording. It showed the military base and a blonde man with a moustache who seemed to command the place.

"Well I won't lie to you," said the man without raising his voice too much, "the M-66s are superior not only in number, but they use military tactics just like us, so we must be more assholes than they are if we want to beat them. Roland and Tiffany, destroy the arsenal but disengage the airborne missiles."

Sybel turned off the camcorder.

"Dammit Leakey, what will become of your wife and children now?"

"If your friend is here, it doesn't mean that one of those M-66s might be here," Percy said.

The girls exchanged nervous glances and rushed the march. After a long journey they arrived near the Global Tower, came out of the sewers and entered the building. It was deserted and there were signs of a confrontation. They climbed a few floors of the huge tower when they were discovered by two M-66 units, these as they all had a feminine shape and possessed one long hair of light blue color and the other a short hair, this last one looked like it was damaged of the right ankle.

Percy and the girls rushed to the top of the tower but the M-66 decided to flank them instead of going right behind them, so Percy left everything behind and pulled out his ears and tail and set off to face the M-66 with the damaged ankle.

The M-66 was fast, but Percy was fast, too, and he kicked the android into a wall, but the droid rose up in the act and pulled out one of the building's pillars and used it to crush Percy, who blocked the attack with his forearms, but the force of the impact caused the ground to sink slightly below each of his feet. The Cat Boy attacked the M-66, but even though Percy was just as strong, he had no combat training and was reduced by a wrench and could feel a broken rib.

"No, not that," Percy groaned, and with superhuman exertion he got rid of the key and by placing all his strength in one blow, he pierced the chest of the M-66, destroying it in the act.

Lydia hurried to help her friend and at that point the long-haired M-66 jumped over them. Then the android was hit by a burst of shrapnel coming from a military transport ship. The M-66 was fired through one of the large inner crystals of the building and then a voice through the loudspeaker of the ship told them to climb to the top of the building where they would be rescued.

Friends did, but after climbing a long way, they heard an explosion, the M-66 had managed to knock down the transport ship at the cost of his right arm and resumed the chase of the girls and Percy.

Although the M-66 was trying to cool down with the help of her "hair", it had been damaged and was no longer able to move quickly, however, this did not help the girls very much as they were very tired from climbing the dozens of floors without the help of an elevator and Percy was already grieving their wounds.

They reached a corridor near the top of the building and saw two soldiers waiting for them.

"Hurry up on this freight elevator," a soldier told them, when the M-66 knocked down the door and attacked the soldiers. The M-66 did not have the right arm, but still with fighting movements it shot down the two men, killing one and injuring the other seriously.

"Use... the magnetic mine... use it..." the man groaned before collapsing.

The four friends entered but just as the door was about to close, the M-66 also entered the elevator.

Lydia, just in time activated the magnetic mine, which looked a little bit like one of those modern robot vacuum cleaners, and the M-66, could not touch them, but it was still inside the elevator with them, so Sybel grabbed the magnetic mine and threw it at the android causing it to come out of the elevator whose doors were still open.

The friends left the elevator and went to the heliport, but there was no ship waiting for them, they didn't know that the previous ship was destroyed and that another one would take time to reach them. A minute later, part of the building collapsed and friends had to take refuge on a column leaning down into the void, but they had no choice as the M-66 emerged from the rubble and advanced toward the four.

Sybel dropped some explosives into the M-66 but these didn't detonate.

"Why, why, why, dammit, what did I do to deserve this?" cried Sybel to the firmament, as the M-66 drew closer and closer. Then the explosives detonated and sent the android into the void. The four friends finally breathed quietly, but then the pillar they were resting on bowed more and the four rushed to the abyss, but fell into a rescue net hanging from the transport ship that came to their aid.

Once safe in the outskirts of town, Ferris met his grandfather and she interceded so that her friends would not be detained by the black ops, the Major looked at Lydia and told her that she reminded him of his late sister (who he hadn't seen since they were teenagers), so he decided that everyone was free to go. As for Percy, the soldiers took his ears and tail for a kind of fashionable appliqués and told him nothing. Sybel claimed the Major for her confiscated video camera, but she couldn't get it back.

"Well, as you say Major, you can be sure it won't be the last time you hear from me, I'll make sure to remember your name, Major Deetz..."

.

.

Sybel POV:

The military forces of the REF after defeating the invid, returned to the planet and finished with the remaining M-66, of course there were many casualties by the REF when retaking the city, but as incredible as it may seem they covered everything up, looking for scapegoats everywhere.

The idea of using the M-66s to fight invid inorganics was a good idea, but the disaster in the city and the fact that the project was funded by General Edward who a year later staged a coup d' état against Admiral Lisa Hayes and then Admiral Rick Hunter, made the _Marionette project_ go away.

As for Ferris, we only communicated a couple of times and that's it, but I became very close friend with Lydia and Percy, and we're still in touch. Although I would have liked to make a report about the cat boy, Lydia asked me not to do it... anyway, I couldn't say no to that face or the other face (I mean Percy in both forms). Of course, Lydia promised me that the day they decided to make their story public, I would have the exclusive.

"No, they can't arrest me, I'm innocent of the charges against me, the military is to blame, yes, that's right, they are to blame, you don't see it..." said Lynn Kyle.

I decided to stop looking at that crap and went looking for a story that was worthwhile.

 **THE END**


End file.
